


Set You Free

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [15]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Prompt for a kiss meme.





	Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

 

> _Been searching somewhere out there_  
>  _For what’s been missing right here_
> 
> - _Nobody Can Save Me_ , Linkin Park

 

* * *

 

“It’s over now, Lew,” Carwood says softly. He reaches out, brushing his fingers down Lew’s stubbled cheek. “I’m sorry it had to end this way.”

“Lip,” Lew pleads weakly, “please don’t do this. Don’t leave me.” He reaches for Carwood’s wrist, curling his fingers around it. His jaw trembles with emotion. “I’m sorry. I’ll be better. I-I’ll do whatever you want.”

Carwood sighs, shaking his head. “That’s the problem, Lewis. You tell me this, but you never change.” Gently, he pushes Lew’s hand away from his cheek, clasping both of Lew’s hands in his own. “Dick’s worried about you, you know. You broke his heart, but he still loves you.”

Lew’s expression crumbles. Carwood knows that’s still a soft spot with him, and he almost feels sorry for mentioning it.

“You need to change for yourself,” says Carwood. “You need to live for yourself. Somewhere along the line you stopped doing that. Don’t just live for your father, Lew. And don’t live for me or Dick, either. Live because _you_ want to. Because I know that somewhere inside of you is the little kid who built sailboats for fun, who chose to create with his hands instead of destroy. Somewhere in there is the boy who’s traveled the world and loved every inch of it. Somewhere in there is the sailor, the man who chases the stars and never stops loving the life he was given, despite all the pain he’s suffered, because he found something worth living for.”

Lew is quiet, his dark eyes damp with unshed tears. He looks down at their hands twined together on the bed and blinks slowly.

“Okay,” he whispers. His shoulders slump with defeat.

“I love you,” Carwood assures Lew softly. “You’ll be okay.” He cups Lew’s face in his hands, bringing him forward, and kisses him. It’s not like any other kiss they’ve shared- it’s slow and chaste, tinged with regret. But Carwood knows this is for the best. He breaks away, offering Lew a weak smile.

“Find your something,” Carwood says. “Fall in love with the world again. Then you’ll be ready. We’ll be waiting for you.”


End file.
